


CIB十二

by Athena_zZ



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_zZ/pseuds/Athena_zZ





	CIB十二

     …………

     月加深了他们的吻，手中依旧紧抓着那片可怜的衬衫，开始向房间里挪动。

     他们神志不清地倒上床，两人都有没想分开的意思。

     L表现出了他几天来前所未有的凶狠，他一边贪婪地亲吻着月，一边摸索着月牛仔裤的环扣。月踢开终于解开的长裤，一只手按在L的脑后让他的嘴唇始终紧贴自己。

     他感觉到L揪扯着自己的衬衫，他的手指正混乱地试图解开几颗纽扣，最终放弃了这种艰难的尝试，一把撕开了月的上衣。

     月自己也遇到了难题，他单手拉扯着L的T恤，但很快意识到想要继续下去就必须中断亲吻。月完全不想做这种尝试，于是转头去脱L的牛仔裤。

     手边找不到任何润滑剂，他们便跳过了这个步骤。明天一早月就会后悔这个决定，但依然会容忍。他们两个难分难解，比任何时候都更笨拙也更急切。L从头到尾叹息着月的紧致，而月在L的抚触下忘记了所有，甚至忘记了自己的名字。

     这一切是那么强烈、那么疼痛，又太过美好，以至于月说出了某句话，某句他猜想L会想在这些事后听到的话。那几个字不是真的，只是他于两人周围营造的幻象之一。但无论如何，他说了，为了身体里某个微的小角落。这个角落不巧喜欢着L，或许还想着如果一切不同……想着他们也许能……

     …………


End file.
